Main Menu (Idolm@ster 2)
The main menu for Idolm@ster 2 looks like the following when translated into English: __TOC__ Produce (プロデュース) This opens up into a sub-menu of two items. Play Now (活動開始) This opens up the Unit Select Menu where you choose to create a new idol unit, continue playing an existing idol unit, or delete existing unit data (without clearing the game with them first). Producer's Report (活動報告) This brings up the Producer's Report which summarizes your activity as a producer so far in the game. It shows your rank, how many times you have used each idol (leader or not), how many times you've won each award, how many lessons you've done, and other similar statistics. Stage For You! (ステージフォーユー！) This enters Stage For You! mode where you can freely make music videos using all items you've unlocked in Produce mode. Just like during normal gameplay, you can take photos and save the videos also. 765 Shop Catalog (765ショップカタログ) This opens up into a sub-menu of two items. View Catalogs (カタログをみる) This enters the 765 Shop where you can view and purchase DLC items from the catalogs you have downloaded. Catalogs are released once a month and are free, but buying licenses for the individual items inside costs MS Points. Download New Catalog (カタログのダウンロード) This pops up an Xbox Live Marketplace window listing just the iM@S2 catalogs. There will be a checkmark by any that you have downloaded already, so it is an easy way to confirm that you have all of them. Albums (アルバム) This opens up into a sub-menu of two items. Photo Album (フォト) This loads the Photo Album where you can view all the photos you've taken of your idol units. You can save up to 50 photos. Video Album (ビデオ) This loads the Video Album where you can view all the videos you've saved of your idols performing. You can save up to 50 videos. E-Mail (メール) This loads the E-Mail Menu where you view all the e-mails you've received on your cell phone. They are separated out into folder by sender. For mail to come from any of the idol girls, you have to buy their e-mail address as DLC from the 765 Shop. Leaderboards (ランキング) This opens up into a sub-menu of three items. Fan Count Ranking (ファン人数ランキング) This loads the leaderboard starting at the fan count tab, which ranks idol units by how many fans they accumulated over their 55-week run. You can watch videos, see the gamertag and the producer name, and see who was in the unit for each. Recent Music Videos (PV新着) This loads the leaderboard starting at the recent music videos tab, which isn't a ranked order so much as a list. #1 is the most recently uploaded video and so on. Videos can be anything and are there for your enjoyment. Song High Scores (楽曲スコアランキング) This loads the leaderboard starting at the song select screen for high scores. Once you pick a song you'll then see the ranking. Options (オプション) This loads the Options Menu for calibrating your system and setting preferences. Category:Idolm@ster 2 Category:Idolm@ster 2 Menus